degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bark at the Moon
Bark at the Moon is the thirteenth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on November 23, 2004 on CTV Television and on March 11, 2005 on The N. The episode shares its title with the song by Ozzy Osbourne. Summary With Spinner all hers, Manny's finally got the guy she wants. But maybe she wants that cute new kid instead...meanwhile, Paige and her student teacher decide that some extracurricular activities couldn't hurt anything. Main Plot Manny is attracted to Chester, the new guy at school, and Spinner cannot be bothered to take the night off work to go to the "Cupid Dance" with her. Afraid that Spinner is going to break her heart the way Craig did, Manny realizes that she is actually the one who cannot commit to their relationship. Sub Plot Paige tries to get partnered up with Mr. Oleander, and it seems he's also interested in her. Because of the shooting, Mr. Raditch has to step down from his role as principal and leave Degrassi. Ms. Hatzilakos takes his place. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Bark at the Moon" ''by Ozzy Osbourne. *This episode marked the final appearance of Daniel Raditch, as he is moved to another school due to the shooting. *This episode marked the start of Spinner and Manny's first and only relationship. *This episode marks the start of Matt and Paige's first and only relationship. *This is the first appearance of Chester Hosada-Bloom. |-| Gallery= bark-at-the-moon-1.jpg bark-at-the-moon-2.jpg bark-at-the-moon-3.jpg bark-at-the-moon-4.jpg BATM1.01.jpg BATM1.02.jpg BATM1.03.jpg BATM1.04.jpg BATM1.05.jpg BATM1.06.jpg BATM1.07.jpg GROSS.jpg BATM1.09.jpg Manny and Spinner.jpg Manny wink.gif 255978.jpg 1890 1.jpg 1889 1.jpg 1888 1.jpg 1887 1.jpg 1885 1.jpg 1884 1.jpg 1883 1.jpg 1881 1.jpg 1868 1.jpg 1866 1.jpg 289px-775.png 4353ds.jpg 433dsa.jpg 44332.jpg 564fds.jpg 75575g.jpg 64564f.jpg 454fdds.jpg 46345f.jpg 43fde.jpg 454fds.jpg 4543c.jpg Tumblr l9y20hrb8K1qc8lhko1 500.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Supporting Cast *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Christopher Jacot as Matt Oleander *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Philip Nozuka as Chester Hosada-Bloom Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Craig: "So, a lot has been going on in my head lately, including thinking about last year." Manny: "Craig, it's okay." Craig: "No, it's not okay. I've made a lot of mistakes since coming here, but you were probably the biggest." *Danny: (when Manny finds out Danny is her match for the dance) Oh, Manuela..." Manny: "I used to babysit you." Danny: "So let's take it to the next level." |-| Featured Music= *''"Créme de Cacao"'' by Los Burritos *''"I Hate Your Boyfriend"'' by The Robber Who Robbed The Town *''"Showing Love"'' by X-Quisite *''"The Slap"'' by By Divine Right |-| Links= *Watch Bark at the Moon on YouTube *Watch Bark at the Moon on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes